A girl with hazel eyes
by Catnip Witch
Summary: Before he learned the truth, before he became a half-demon and before he chose his path and made friends he had no one. His brother tried to stand by his side but Rin pushed him away for his own good. He spent his middle-school days all alone. But that was not true. There was someone. A girl with hazel eyes. Written in (very) short chapters of about 200 words
1. Chapter 1

"That's right! Run you scaredy cats!"

Rin wiped a trickle of blood running from his nose and sat himself on the ground to catch his breath. They were always coming in groups. As if they thought they had a chance against him if there was more than one of them attacking him.

"So you are Okumura, that so called demon."

The boy raised his head and looked in the direction where the voice was coming from. A girl in a sailor uniform was standing there with messy raven hair, hazel eyes and mischievous smile.

"Sorry, you have wrong person."

Rin stood up and tried to leave but the girl blocked his escape route.

"I don't think so!"

"Out of my way!"

"I don't want to."

The boy looked at her annoyed by her actions.

"What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrow wishing for her to disappear.

"That's easy."

Her eyes sparkled.

"I want you to fight me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop following me! Don't you have school to attend?"

"Same goes for you."

Ever since they met the girl just wouldn't leave Rin alone. She somehow managed to find him whenever she wanted. And it didn't matter where the boy was trying to hide himself in.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

He growled at her walking as fast as he could trying to shake her off.

"I told you. I want you to fight me."

She answered simply, the never fading smile still on her lips. She had no problem to keep the pace with him.

"I don't fight with girls."

He answered sharply.

"Why not?"

"Well... boys do not fight with girls."

"But why?"

"The girls are, you know...fragile."

"You mean weak."

"Yes."

The glare she gave him was one of those which could kill.

"Fight me. And I will show you which one of us is fragile."


	3. Chapter 3

„You know, this is my favorite spot."

„I noticed. You are coming here every time you ditch school."

They sat at the bank of river lazily watching dragonflies flying around.

„I always come here alone."

„I know you do. You have noone beside me to come here with."

„I'm coming here alone because I want to be here alone."

Rin snapped at her annoyed by her presence.

„That's wrong."

„Is it?"

„Yeah."

„And why do you think so?"

The girl stayed quiet. She was holding a daisy and played with her petals. Rin waited for her answer but she didn't care giving him one.

„Just leave me alone."

The soft murmur was never meant to reach her ears but odly enough it did.

„I won't do that."


	4. Chapter 4

„What is it?"

Rin eyed the girl suspiciously.

„A popsicle."

„I can see that. But why are you giving it to me?"

„So you can eat it dummy!"

The girl grinned at him and licked her own popsicle. It had already started to melt but she didn't mind.

„Thanks."

Rin nodded after a short while and tried to grab the offered treat but the girl moved it out of his reach.

„What is your problem?!"

Rin growled not pleased by her games.

„Did you think I will give it to you for free?"

She chuckled humored by his reaction.

„You know what? I don't want it!"

"Won't you just listen to my demands?"

The blue eyed boy glared at her angrily. He really wanted the popsicle.

"You probably want just to fight me, right?"

The girl laughed shaking her head.

"It would be great if you finally agreed to that but no. I want to go to Mephyland someday."

"So?"

"So? I'm not going there alone! Promise me to take me there!"

"Okay. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"When will you take me to the Mephyland?"

The girl jumped cheerfully to Rin's side and tried to pull him closer to her by grabbing his hand. He brushed her off and stepped away from her.

"Don't do this," he frowned at her.

"Why not?"

"Because... it's weird, isn't it?"

The girl stepped in front of him making him to stop.

"What exactly?"

Her hazel eyes looked into the blue ones confused by his words.

"Well, grabbing my hand like that."

The confusion in the girl's face wasn't fading.

"It looks as if we are a couple!"

The girl sniggered and then laughed.

"Oh, are you embarrassed? You never dated a girl?" she grinned at him mockingly.

"Of course I did!"

The boy's ears turned red. He pushed the girl aside and continued walking.

"Of course you did!" she yelled behind him in a deep voice.

"Go to hell!"

"Come on, Rin! Why so serious? I never dated anyone either."

"I told you I did."

"Sure, sure," she cooed.

"So...what about that amusement park?"

"I can't take you now."

"Why not?"

The boy sighed.

"I don't have money."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the...!"

"You liar!"

The girl pulled the headphones and shouted into the Rin's ear.

"What is your problem?!" he shouted back at her putting the headphones away.

"You told me you don't have any money so you can't take me to the Mephyland. And here you are, in the music shop, buying some stupid CD!"

The boy stared at her for a minute and then pushed her out of the shop.

"Don't jump to the conclusions so quickly dammit! I didn't plan on buying any CD."

"Liar!" the girl shouted again.

"You never do that! You never go to the shop without wanting to buy something!"

Rin was taken aback by that. Did she know him that well already?

"Listen now. I didn't want to buy anything. We got back the results of our school exams yesterday. And my brother ended up being the best in our grade," the boy said proudly of his little brother's accomplishment.

"So what?" the girl eyed him angrily.

"So, since I know him best, dad asked me to go look for some gift for him. He likes to listen to the music while studying so I thought..."

The girl's eyes grew wide before bowing her head to him.

"I'm sorry! I thought... that maybe you dumped me," she mumbled.

"That's alright," he waved it off and scratched the back of his neck.

"But why are you so obsessed with the Mephyland?"

"Well, I always wanted to go there. But I didn't want to go there alone," she sighed.

"Then why don't you go with some friend of yours?"

She shot him a glare.

"You clotpole! Why do you think I want to go with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"That you are stupid."

The girl just laughed at Rin's frowning face.

"Why did you go into the river?" the boy asked.

"Why? Because I love water!" the girl responded.

They were sitting on the riverbank as usual when they were ditching school and suddenly the girl decided that it was a good idea to play in the water.

"Yeah, sure, but..."

Rin tilted his head his burrow still frowned.

"What is it, clotpole?"

"Stop calling me that!"

The girl with hazel eyes started calling him clotpole a week ago and it was driving him crazy. He hated being called that.

"So, what's the problem, Rin? Speak now or shut up for all the eternity!" she sang theatrically.

"Why did you go in with your shoes on?" he finally asked.

The girl looked at him in confusion before looking at her own feet.

"Oh my," she snickered.

"There is something wrong with your head," the boy concluded.

"Well, I guess I caught your stupidity."

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like this story ^^ And sorry for the late update  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it?"

"What do you think? That's my lunch."

Rin didn't pay the girl much attention since there was his full lunch box and an empty stomach that requested it. But a growling stomach that was not his own interrupted his meal.

"You hungry?" he looked at the girl who blushed embarrassed.

"I didn't have time to buy something to eat today," she muttered.

"But you have time to sit with me in the park while you should be at school."

"Are you lecturing me, clotpole?"

They both felt silent until Rin pushed his lunch box toward her.

"I will share," he said not looking at her.

The girl's eyes lit and she took a rice ball.

"Thanks!" she squeaked and took a bite.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed while munching. "Did your brother make it?"

Rin 'tssked' and pulled the box away from her.

"You are not getting any more!"

"What? Don't be mean! What did I do?!" the girl frowned.

"Why do you think that it was my brother and not I who cooked it?"

"Why? Because you are a no-good in everything beside fighting! Wait a second... you?! _You_ made it?!"

A pure shock settled on her face.

"Yes! And I will be the one to eat all of it!" Rin barked offended by her surprised reaction.

* * *

 **Thunderwolf7226: yes, Rin is the son of Satan, but this story takes place before the events in anime/manga (when he was still in middle school)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Man! This is soooo sad!" Rin sniffed and flipped the page of a book.

"Stop dripping that disgusting sticky fluid on my manga!"

The girl with hazel eyes yelled at the boy trying to save her book from Rin's running nose.

"I'll tell you, never would I have thought that shoujo manga is this good! The feels!" the boy wiped his nose with the sleeve of his school uniform and moved his other hand with the book out of the girl's reach.

"Cut it off, clotpole! I borrowed that manga from my brother. He will kill me if it gets dirty," she pouted.

"I had no idea that you have a brother."

"Of course, you know practically nothing about me."

Rin froze for a moment thinking, which provided enough time for the girl to snatch the book away from him.

"Say, what is your name?" the boy deadpanned.

The girl stared at him for about a minute and then burst out laughing.

"Really? We have been hanging out for weeks and now you ask?"

Rin's face flushed and repeated the question quite ashamed.

"Know what? Not gonna tell you! You will have to guess," she stuck her tongue out at him.


End file.
